Super Mario Bros. Z
Super Mario Bros. Z, better known by the acronym SMBZ or AWESOME, is a Flash-animated series created by Alvin-(and the chimpmunks)Earthworm. The series started on April 22, 2006 on the popular site Newgrounds.com. It combines elements of Super Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog, and Dragon Ball. Although the series borrows many elements of Dragon Ball as the choreography of fighting scenes, power increases and air-fighting (without using the free flight of Dragon Ball), the series contains no Dragon Ball characters. The series has reached the peak of its popularity during the year 2006 and continued during 2007 and 2008. Plot There is an robot named "Mecha Sonic" looking for the Chaos Emeralds, gems of incredible power, and those who manage to collect the seven Emeralds become invincible. To stop Mecha Sonic, two hedgehogs named Sonic and Shadow teleport the Chaos Emeralds to the Mushroom Kingdom, where they meet two plumbers named Mario and Luigi. The four heroes decide to team up, on a difficult and turbulent adventure to collect all seven Emeralds before evil Mecha Sonic does, and save both Mario and Sonic's worlds. Primary Characters Mario Mario is the protagonist and hero of the popular video game series of the same name. He is the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom for saving Princess Peach and the kingdom many times from the clutches of Bowser.He is very strong and very versatile in combat. His specialties are fighting with his jumping abilities and using his hammer. He also uses various objects to change appearance and increase his power. In SMBZ, he, along with his brother Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow, attempts to find the Chaos Emeralds and prevent Mecha Sonic from destroying the world. Luigi Luigi is the brother of Mario. He participated in many adventures with his brother, and even two games in which he is a (anti-)hero: Luigi's Mansion and Mario is missing!. Like Mario, his specialties are his jump, his hammer, and also to the ability to change his appearance after contact with a power-up. Although he is weaker and more awkward than his brother, Mario, Luigi jumps higher than him and uses techniques that Mario does not possess, such as the Green Missile, and the Super Fist Stir, and also has some electrical powers. Despite Luigi's timid nature, he is an asset for the other three heroes. But his combat capabilities should not be taken lightly because they are very strong, and his usefulness should not be underestimated. Everyone underestimate Luigi because he is easily frightened but in the battle he is stronger than he looks like. Sonic Sonic is the heroic protagonist of the popular series of video games Sonic The Hedgehog, born in the world of Mobius, He is known for his exploits to thwart the plans of world domination by villanious Dr. Robotnik. His main quality in combat is his speed.He can run at the speed of sound and even exceed it, and can roll into a ball to perform his famous technique, the Spin Dash. If he gets quite enough power, such as from the 7 Chaos Emeralds, he changes his appearance and becomes golden, his pupils turn red, and then becomes Super Sonic. He went into Mario's world with Shadow to stop Mecha Sonic. Shadow A character known to the Sonic series, whom first appeared in Sonic Adventure 2. He is a living species created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik, Dr. Robotnik's(aka Dr. Eggman)'s grandfather. Mysterious and proud, he does not hesitate to treat the three other heroes like wimps, and will go search for the Chaos Emeralds himself, while complaining that his teammates are no help at all. He has roughly the same style of fighting that Sonic has, although the Spin Dash is not really his specialty. He is equal to Sonic in every way, but he knows few attacks Sonic can't perform, such as Chaos Control. He is the most powerful of the four heroes, but his abrasive personality sometimes poses problems in the group. Shadow keeps the same power throughout the series, but the other heroes catch up little by little. Like Sonic, he too can change into his super form, but only with the 7 Chaos Emeralds, though he doesn't glow gold, but more of a pale yellow. he decided to quit Yoshi A dinosaur friend of Mario and Luigi, who first appeared in Super Mario World. He specializes in attacking by using his egg-laying abilities, and by using his long, sticky tongue. He also has a powerful nose which lets him find most anything, as seen in Episode 4 when Yoshi used his powerful sense of smell to find the red Chaos Emerald. We see more of his species in Episode 5, when the five of them travel to Yoshi's Island to find another Chaos Emerald, and encounter a tribe of Yoshi and their leader. Yoshi has proven himself useful to the group as he fights quite well, and is able find things for the group. Finn the Human The Replacement for Shadow when Shadow leaves them and becomes a loner. He fights with a Demon Sword and can do Tai-Kwan-Do and fight like crazy and defeat enemies like heck. he can get furious sometimes but he's cute that no bad guy can get over his funny actions. He is the son of Lord Nightmare and an unknown wife. Villians Mecha Sonic Mecha Sonic is the Main Antagonist of Season 1 and Nightmare's right hand minion to world destruction. he is a mad machine that loves being destructive and seeing people suffer in his eyes. he can do really tough attacks that can harm people. Bowser He is a primary Antagonist of the series and one of Nightmare's minions. Bowser works for Nightmare to get rid of Mario. he is the main antagonist of the very same series of Mario bros. he wishes the world will be under the rule of the Koopa Empire and be subjigated under his iron fist. He can get angry. Dr. Eggman He is the head scientist of the Koopa Empire and Sonic's worst arch enemey. he is the main antagonist of the Sonic Series and the Higharcy of the Eggman Empire. He is completely in Shadow to prevent his current form from showing the injuries from the Mecha Sonic raid. He creates Doomships and Koopa robots to do his dirty work. Bowser takes orders from him and Nightmare with Kamek, Baslisx, Bowser Jr. and some other Koopas. Bowser Jr. Bowser's son and Eggman's assistant and the maker of many robots. he is one of the Koopalings and the 8th kid of Bowser. He uses Graffiti and frames people for crimes they did not do. He uses flying Helicopters like Eggman and also like him he has minions. they are Eggman's sonic series robots Orbot and Cubot. Orbot and Cubot The Lackys of Bowser Jr., Eggman and Kamek. these robot twerps think they're cool but they are really idiots. Orbot is very obediant but can be a piss off sas, he is red and has a circular head, Cubot has a cube head and has a messed up voice chip. Lord Hater The Arch Nemsis of Finn and Wander. he is very angry and pissed alot. ever since Finn joined the gang, he decided to hunt down the Chaos Emeralds and destroy everything in his path. he has the eye ball critters and Commander Peepers at his service to defeat Finn. Nightmare The True Main Antagonist of the Super Mario Bros Z series. He is the master of the Villains of the Show and Finn's father. He is the head of Nightmare Enterprises and the reason why Dr. Eggman conqured Mobius and created the Eggman Empire and the reason why terror happened in Mushroom World. The Beagle Boys The Notorius Henchmen of Lord Nightmare and the elites of his goons. The Beagle boys can be rough and tough in some cases they rob inocents and give dollars to Lord Nightmare and the Villians. Category:TV Shows Category:Fan Fiction